Moving On
by Kamilia
Summary: Thinking he saw Flora kissing another guy Helia made a mistake that could have hurt his friends. After the mistake was cleared up, he broke things off with the fairy before moving out of Red Fountain. When Flora visits Helia at his new place she discovers the reason why he ended things and left school. Can she convince him to forgive himself, return to school and get back together?


**I read one of the Winx Club Comics and liked it so much that I wrote this story off it. Everyone is wearing their season four outfits and the guys have on the new uniform from season six.**

* * *

In his school uniform Helia stood before one of Red Fountain's ships, guarding it till Brandon, Sky and Riven comes with Miss Faragonda. The brown hair male was assigned to transport Alfea's Headmistress to the Planet Melody to drop off a package.

Icy, Stormy, Darcy and Selina appeared a good distance away from the male, hiding behind trees.

The silver hair witch saw Helia guarding the ship. Turning to the girls, she said. "We need to distract that loser long enough to steal whatever package Faragonda is carrying to Melody."

Selina pointed out. "Who said the package will be on the ship? I don't think anyone would be that stupid to leave something important on a ship."

"You don't know fairies, do you?" Stormy smirked, trying to think of a plan. "They are stupid, ugly and weak."

Darcy spoke, coming up with a plan. "How about one of us transform into that loser's girlfriend to distract him."

Icy nodded in agreement. "I can turn one of these trees into a guy and have the two kiss. It will not only distract him but break his heart."

The three sisters turn to Selina, grinning from ear to ear.

Selina saw this and immediately protest. Icy snapped her fingers and the witch transformed into Flora wearing a pink blouse with a green mini skirt and black, ankle high heel shoes.

Darcy pointed to a tree and it turned into a boy with purple hair, fair skin and blue eyes. He had on the red fountain uniform.

"Get moving Princess." The trio rushed her.

Selina muttered angrily as she and the male walked a close enough distance to Helia.

The Trixs moved closer to the ship without Helia spotting them.

The fake Flora and the male began kissing.

Helia who was scanning the area pinpointed a familiar brunette and said. "Flora? It can't be."

He moved closer to make sure. Icy, Stormy and Darcy quickly ran into the ship and began looking for the package they overheard to be super important.

It took them about two minutes to search the ship and found nothing.

Darcy uttered. "The package isn't here. Guess fairies aren't as stupid as we thought they were."

"But they are still ugly and weak." Stormy commented as they ran out of the ship.

Icy stopped and turned to the navigation system. "Since we didn't find anything the least we can do is mess up the system so that those losers will be lost between dimensions."

Casting a spell on it, the ice witch quickly left the ship to see Helia coming towards them. He looked angry, upset and confused.

The sisters hurried before he caught them.

Selina transformed into her normal self while the male turned back into a tree. She then left the others and headed back to Cloud Tower.

When Faragonda arrived at the ship with her three body guards, Helia greeted them before they left for Melody.

* * *

**Three Hours Later**

The Winx flew to Red Fountain after Saladin called to say that Faragonda, Sky, Brandon and Riven haven't arrived at Melody as yet.

Reaching the grounds of the all boy school, the girls quickly headed to the Headmaster's office to see him, Helia, Timmy and Nabu.

Helia saw Flora and immediately flashed back to what he saw in the forest. He curled his right hand into a fist as his heart ached, clearly still upset by what he saw.

Once everyone was in the room and the door closed, Saladin began to explain. "I got a report from the King of Melody that Faragonda did not arrive at the schedule time. We have tried to pinpoint where the ship is but to no avail."

"What does that mean, Headmaster?" Flora asked, becoming worried.

"It means that the ship is lost between dimensions." He summed it up as best as possible.

Stella cried out. "No! Not my Brandon!"

Bloom and Musa were considered by their boyfriend's disappearance but weren't as dramatic as Stella.

Aisha, Tecna, Nabu and Timmy went over to comfort the girls. Flora on the other hand saw that Helia looked upset and went over to him.

Reaching, she asked. "Helia, are you alright? Is something the matter?"

"Yes, there is!" He replied, angrily while backing away from her. "I saw you with another guy. How could you cheat on me?"

"What?!" The brunette was thrown off by his statement. "I would never cheat on you."

"I saw you with my own two eyes." Helia shouted. "I never want to see you again, Flora."

With that he left the room, leaving a devastated Flora.

* * *

**The Next Day**

The Winx returned to Red Fountain when Timmy called to say he managed to pinpoint the ship's location with the help of a software Tecna gave him.

After telling them why the ship would appear the Winx, Specialists and Cordatora headed to the front of the school. Timmy stayed behind to transport the four safely in front of the school.

Imputing a few numbers into the computer Timmy made the ship with Faragonda and the boys appear in front of Red Fountain.

Bloom, Stella and Musa ran to their respective boyfriends and gave them each a hug.

Cordatora examined the ship while everyone celebrated the guys and Faragonda's return.

After the brown hair male examined the ship and fixed the problem he came out and said. "Apparently someone tampered with the ship's computer. I fixed it and should be able to carry everyone to Melody and back in a few minutes."

"That's great." Faragonda smiled. "Let's hurry up and deliver this package."

The guys and Alfea's headmistress hurried back onto the ship and headed to the musical planet.

Cordatora turned to Helia and asked. "Did you see anything out of the ordinary?"

Helia shook his head. "No, I did not."

Flora saw that he was still upset about something. About to walk over to him, the male left and headed to his room.

The brunette thought as she watched him disappear. _'Helia, what happened to you?'_

* * *

**The Next Day**

Helia sat on a bench at Magix Park with three bags filled with clothes and art supplies. He was kicking himself mentally for what happened.

Last night Saladin informed him that the Trixs and Selina were the ones that messed the ship up. They sneaked onto the ship when he wasn't looking. Headmistress Griffin stripped them of their powers for good before kicking them out of the school.

Letting out a sad sigh, he thought. _'I messed everything up. Ms. Faragonda and the guys could have been hurt because of my mistake.' _

Hearing his phone ring, Helia took it out and saw Flora's name flashed across the screen.

Tapping the screen, he placed it at his right ear. "Yes?"

"Finally, you answer." She sounded relieved. "I wanted to know if you're okay and still angry at me."

"No, I am not angry." Helia spoke, looking down at the ground. "I am sorry for been an idiot. I was fooled by the Trixs into thinking you cheated on me and it will never happen again. Flora, I need to be alone."

"What are you trying to say?" The brunette sounded heartbroken on the phone.

"We are over, Flora. I am breaking off our relationship." He cried before hanging up.

Locking off his phone, Helia flashbacked to earlier this morning when he told Saladin he was leaving Red Fountain.

Flashback

_Standing in his Grandfather's office, Helia said to the elderly male. "Grandpa, I am leaving Red Fountain for good this time." _

"_Why?" The male seemed surprised. "You're at the top of your class, made friends and fell in love with a wonderful girl. I thought you were happy here." _

"_I messed up. The Trixs fooled me in order to mess with the ship." Helia spoke. "The outcome could have been much worse than them getting lost between dimensions." _

"_You can learn from this mistake and move on." Saladin reassured him. "Be happy that something worse didn't happen and move on from it." _

"_I can't." The blue hair male replied, holding onto his bags tightly. "I need some time on my own to figure things out." _

_Saladin sighed. "Fine! I can't seem to convince you out of it. You can leave Red Fountain and if you don't come back in a month's time I will give up your room and consider you no longer a member of this school." _

"_Pretty sure I won't be coming back." Helia informed him. _

_Making sure he had everything, the blue hair male left the school. _

End Flashback

* * *

Flora lay on her bed, crying for almost four hours. The girls tried to make her feel better but the only thing that could fix her broken heart is the one who broke it.

Leaving her alone in the dorm room, Flora dried her now red and puff eyes before getting her phone.

Saladin had called her earlier to inform the brunette that Helia had left the school and was looking for a place to stay. The least she could do was help him.

After calling one of her mother's friends, Flora called Helia.

Sitting on the same park bench he was on earlier, Helia let out a frustrated sigh. He had spent the last four hours walking up and down Magix for an apartment to rent. The places he went to were either too expensive or a dump.

Wondering what to do next, he heard his phone ringing. Checking the caller ID he saw Flora's name.

Answering it, he said. "Flora, I told you we were..."

Feeling like some stabbed her in the heart, she whimpered. "I heard you were looking for a place to stay and know somebody that has a room available at a reasonable price. It's above the flower shop on Magix Avenue. The man's name is Jason and he will be expecting you."

"I know where that is. Thank you, Flora." He was grateful for it.

"Okay. Good bye Helia and I will leave you alone forever, just like you wanted." Flora said, as tears started to fall. _'Why am I so weak? Crying over a guy that made it clear he doesn't love me or want to see me again.' _

"Flora, wait." Her ex-boyfriend called out. "You deserve someone better than me. I don't deserve you and that's the reason why I broke things off."

"Who will I find that is more prefect for me than you?" She asked, feeling her heart breaking. "I get that you don't love me and…"

Helia stopped her by saying. "Of course I do love you but… Good night Flora and thank you."

"Good night, Helia!"

With that they hung up.

Helia found the place and met Jason McQueen. The blond male gave him the attic to live in and told him as long as can clean up the place and not destroy it, it's free.

The blue hair male happily agreed to the terms.

* * *

**The Next Day **

As Helia began cleaning up the attic he now called home, a voice called out. "Hi!"

He turned around to see the woman that held his heart. Dropping the box he held in his hand, Helia called out. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I came to check if the place is to your liking." She replied, trying not to jump into his arms and kiss the male passionately.

"It is. Thank you again." He told her, wanting to hold Flora in his arms tightly and never left her go.

"I got this for you." Flora magically made a small purple box appear. "It's a rose scented candle that never burns out. I thought you might like it to sweeten up your room."

"I do like it." He took it from her and placed it in his pocket.

"Good bye Helia." Flora whispered, turning around to leave. _'This has to be the last time I see him. We aren't getting back together no matter how hard I wish we were.' _

"Flower, I have something to tell you." Helia called out.

Turning around she said. "What is it?"

"I treated you badly and I really don't deserve someone as wonderful as you." He confessed, looking into Flora's mesmerizing Jade eyes. "When I was guarding the ship to transport Faragonda and the guys I thought I saw you kissing another guy."

"I have and will never kiss another person but you." Flora mentioned, hugging herself. "You should have trusted me."

Feeling guilty, he admitted. "Your right. I should have trusted you and saw that it was a trap. A good boyfriend and specialist shouldn't have acted like that."

Seeing how guilty he felt, Flora said. "Everyone makes mistakes. Learning from those mistakes makes us better persons so stop beating yourself up. Helia, learn to forgive yourself."

Smiling, Helia said. "I needed to hear that. You're the best Flora. Can you forgive me?"

Flora nodded. "I already have."

"About us…" The male began moving closer to the brunette.

"What about us? Do you want to forget everything we have?" She asked, looking into his amazing blue eyes.

"I did try yesterday but I couldn't." He admitted, stopping in front of the nature fairy. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Helia continued. "It only made me see that I really can't live without you. I am in love with you, Flora. You are my first, only and true love."

"I am in love with you too, Helia." Flora confessed, hugging his neck. "After we finish this you are moving back to Red Fountain."

"Yes, Flower." Helia agreed before their lips locked for a long kiss that was filled with passion and love.


End file.
